my24fandomcom-20200213-history
A Summer Love Story
Synopsis Lucas (Kenneth Yang) is a well known pastry chef in the country, because of an injury due to a car accident he is force to hire a pastry chef that can copy his pastries in order to cover up his accident to the public. He then hired Aya (Miracle Dela Cruz) an aspiring pastry chef whose pastries passed Lucas's test, but Aya's test was not finished as she learns to cope with Lucas's strict and arrogant attitude. Cast *'Kenneth Yang as Lucas Rivera' - the no. 1 chef in the whole country. Aside from his pastries, he is known by the public especially the female community as the "handsome patisserie of the century" due to his good looks. He is also known as a very distant, serious, smart, and cunning type of person. It is also revealed that besides pastries, he also have a habit of car racing and because of this he got into an accident that led him to hire Ligaya to impersonate his pastry skills. Upon meeting Aya, he dislikes her as he considers her as one of his fan girls who only entered the pastry world because of him, but later on as he gets to know her better he slowly starts to fall in love with her much continually denies it. In the epilogue of the story, he married Aya and have 2 children with her which are twins. *'Miracle Dela Cruz as Ligaya "Aya" Asuncion' - an aspiring chef who learns pastry cooking through her mother's small bakery shop. She is a fan of Lucas and one of the reason she entered the pastry world, but the main reason she entered the pastry world is because of her father who is a rising pastry chef at the time and if he hadn't died because of a car accident he will be as famous as Lucas. It is later stated by her that her first love is pastry cooking while Oliver, her childhood best friend is her 2nd love much to Lucas's jealousy. In the epilogue of the story, she married Lucas and got pregnant with twins, she also became the owner of the pastry store that she had dreamed of having. *'Christian Kim as Oliver Soriano' - a successful colon and rectal surgeon. He is considered as a cool, handsome, smart, and a very obedient type of person. He is the childhood best friend and crush of Aya and likewise, he too considers Aya as his 2nd love as his first love is Heidi whom is his ex-girlfriend. Due to his hatred towards his ex-girlfriend for leaving him in order to pursue her career, he plotted a revenge against her when he knows that she wants him back by making her regret that she left him before by using Aya, but later on regrets his actions as he realized to himself that he still loves Heidi. In the epilogue of the story, he married Heidi and have 1 child with her. *'Chase Sanders as Kevin Soriano' - younger brother of Oliver. He is considered as a hot tempered, handsome, smart, and a very disobedient type of person. He had a small rivalry with his older brother due to people always comparing the two of them, but despite the comparison between them, he and Oliver still manages to be good siblings and are really close with each other. He is really famous in school and had lots of fan girls but the only one that catches his heart is Abby, the mute girl in his class. In the epilogue of the story, he became the CEO of their family business and Abby became his girlfriend. *'Tinkerbell Dominguez as Heidi Lopez' - a famous solo singer and a former member of fictional famous idol group Milky Way. Because of her dream to become a singer, she turned down Oliver's proposal to marriage and broke up with him due to the contract's no dating policy. Many years later, she became a successful solo artist and is one of the most famous in the country and now she wanted Oliver back. She is a minimal antagonist in the beginning of the story but later on become one of the most pitiful protagonist. She later realizes that Oliver wants revenge on her and so she lets him do his way as she knows that she deserves the revenge, but after the revenge became successful and she indeed gets jealous by the closeness of Oliver and Aya, she decided to leave the two alone if it is the thing that will make Oliver happy, but in the end Oliver realizes that he still loves her and the two made up and became a couple once again. In the epilogue of the story, she and Oliver finally got married and she became pregnant with their first child. *'Rose Hyland as Abigail "Abby" Avanzano' - Kevin's classmate and a mute. She is once a cheerful lady but after her father killed her mother in front of her when she was 7 years old, she got traumatized and became a mute. She is from a wealthy family and according to her loyal servants, she is a really talented singer and pianist but because of her trauma, she stopped doing everything and just stared at her mother's photo most of the time or out the window where she can see garden that both she and her mother had established when she was still alive. Even though she is a mute, she is not being bullied by her classmates due to her wealthy status. She later on began to talk again when she met Kevin, the first person to ever bully her. In the epilogue, she is seen to be a rising solo artist and is gaining popularity fast and she also become Kevin's girlfriend.